


In This Storm (There Was You)

by blackmeteor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Percy Jackson!AU, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: Seongwoo finds an unexpected comfort amidst the ranging winds.





	In This Storm (There Was You)

**Author's Note:**

> This... is super late but I couldn't find it in my heart to not finish it. 
> 
> The Percy Jackson part isn't even highlighted that well so I'm sorry. I think this is also quite messy so I'm sorry again. I have a lot of things to apologize for in this fic then. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you can enjoy anyway! :) Kudos and comments are much appreciated.

"please, uncle, please forgive me. just this once and i promise never to do it again but i'm sort of in a hurry so please?" seongwoo pleads as he grips his boarding pass.

 

as if in response, a strong wind blows in seongwoo's direction, nearly making him lose his boarding ticket. seongwoo can only groan in response, pulling the coat tighter against his body. the wind continuously makes a mess of his hair, throwing it in every direction and seongwoo all but breaks into a run when the fountain display of the airport comes into sight. the fountain display is sparkling in the sun, making the water look even more enticing, almost inviting. seongwoo looks around before throwing a pack of gum into the fountain.

 

"dad, get uncle off my back. please. i'll offer my gold medal to you. just please let me survive." seongwoo prays, closing his eyes. the pack of gum merely disappears with seongwoo not feeling any better at all. "you suck, dad. seriously."

 

with that, something does happen. a spray of water hits seongwoo straight in the face, leaving him feeling even colder before. seongwoo glares at the fountain before wiping his face. he'd curse out but he doesn't feel like taking a shower all over again. with no minimum of amount of grumbling, seongwoo trudges to the boarding gate, feeling his nerves jump at every howl of the wind. he can hear people talking about the sudden gust of wind, the quick change in the weather. seongwoo can only groan as the skies continue to darken.

 

"are you scared of flying?" a curious voice captures seongwoo's attention. he turns to the source, eyes widening at the face he sees. "uh,hi? is something on my face?"

 

seongwoo slowly shakes his head. "uh, no... to everything."

 

"everything?"

 

"i'm not scared of flying and... you don't have anything on your face." seongwoo says slowly, voice a little unsure.

 

the man doesn't look convinced, pursing his lips as he eyes seongwoo. seongwoo tries not to fidget under the gaze but it's hard not to. those eyes look like they can see through his soul and seongwoo feels more than bare. the man doesn't speak anymore, settling on a vacant seat, looking expectantly at seongwoo.

 

"aren't you going to sit?" the man asks, patting the space beside him.

 

"i,uh, yeah." seongwoo nods, occupying the chair beside the man.

 

the man only chuckles, procuring a book from his bag and settles in to read. seongwoo's jittery all over again but now for a different reason. his knees start bouncing on their own, bumping into the other's. the man raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. silence envelopes them until the bouncing gets worse, seongwoo's knee bumping into the book the man is holding.

 

"sorry, sorry!"

 

the man scoffs, putting his book aside and reaching into his bag after. "you're such a mess." the apology dies on seongwoo's lips, freezing him on the spot. "here." the man offers an earbud, gently placing it in seongwoo’s ear when seongwoo refuses to move even after a few seconds. “this must be your first flight. don’t worry; it looks scary but it really isn’t.”

 

seongwoo starts protesting that it isn’t the case but then the song starts to play. it’s one of seongwoo’s favorites and he can’t help but relax as the familiar melody echoes in his ear. about halfway through the song, another voice starts to accompany that of the singer’s. seongwoo turns in his seat, watching as the man beside him continue to sing along to the song. the man has such a sweet, melodious voice that he can surely pass as apollo’s son. the thought makes seongwoo smile.

 

“you’re finally smiling.” the man comments.

 

seongwoo blushes. “of course i can smile. what did you take me for?”

 

 

the man merely laughs, shaking his head. another song plays and seongwoo lets himself relax fully, the music drowning out the howl of the wind. a part of seongwoo can’t help but wonder at how loud the earphones are. even with just one bud in, he can hear the music clearly, loudly, as if the music is coming everywhere. it’s a wonderful distraction and seongwoo is grateful.

 

seongwoo’s nerves come back full force when his flight is announced and he has to get up to board the plane. the sky looks absolutely ominous, making seongwoo swallow nervously. he doesn’t even notice that the man is walking beside him until said man pulls him out of the way, stopping him from walking into a glass wall. the man chuckles in amusement, stowing his phone away as they go the boarding gate with seongwoo waiting for him. the small smile the man sends seongwoo does help his nerves, even just a little.

 

“seat number please?” the flight attendant asks, reaching for seongwoo’s boarding pass.

 

seongwoo shows his boarding pass, nodding when the flight attendant tells him where his seat is located. he’s about to put his bag in the overhead compartment when his back meets something solid and seongwoo turns around to see that the man is still following him.

 

 

“i didn’t think you’d be a stalker.” seongwoo says slowly, a little unsure how to proceed.

 

the man rolls his eyes, gently pushing seongwoo in his seat before putting his own bag in the compartment. “i’m not a stalker.”

 

seongwoo is about to counter that when a woman shows up behind the man, looking at the two of them in irritation. “can you please get out of my seat? you’re blocking the way.” the woman says irritably.

 

seongwoo eyes the ticket in the man’s hand and sure enough, it shows a different seat number. but the man doesn’t move, only tilting his head innocently at the woman. “are you sure, ma’am?” the man says smoothly. “i think this is my seat.”

 

the woman throws the two of them a glare. “how can you even say that? i’ve checked it before and…” her rants stop when she looks at the paper in her hands, staring up at the man in disbelief. “how did you…?”

 

“so, is this your seat, ma’am?”

 

“uh, no.” the woman bows her head, albeit in confusion. “i’m sorry to have bothered you.”

 

 

with that, the woman leaves them alone, going off to find the seat written on her boarding pass. seongwoo’s mouth has fallen as the man just settles beside seongwoo as if nothing has happened.

 

“close your mouth. it’s unattractive.” the man grunts.

 

seongwoo closes his mouth. “what did you just do? i saw your ticket and that is not your seat.”

 

the man chuckles, turning to face seongwoo. “i’m sure that isn’t the weirdest thing you’ve ever seen.” he thrusts a hand forward, eyes crinkling up to a smile. “hwang minhyun, son of hecate. now, what did you do to piss off zeus this bad?”

 

 

\--

 

minhyun has no expectations in this trip home. sujin is getting married so of course, minhyun is the best man. that and the fact that the groom is also a senior from minhyun’s friends. but still, minhyun has expected this trip to be just as boring as every other trip back to busan. minhyun is already an adult so the monsters don’t really bother with him anymore; he’s also learned how to mask his scent, a skill that came to be more from necessity rather than trivial desire.

 

what he is met with is anything but boring though. the moment minhyun stepped onto the airport, the wind is already howling, circling around the airport only. it can be that something strange is going on with the weather or zeus is pissed at somebody. minhyun might consider the possibility of anemoi thuellai as well but he’s stared at the wind long enough to know that it isn’t. the wind isn’t really doing anything harmful, looking more like an intimidation act than anything. minhyun racks his mind if he has done anything recently to upset the gods especially the king of the gods but nothing comes to mind.

 

the realization brings a smile to minhyun’s lips. that means there’s another demigod within the vicinity. it’s been so long since he’s met someone like him; even just the possibility is already exciting to him.

 

 

that excitement is slowly dying down when the man seemingly responsible for incurring zeus’ wrath doesn’t really want to tell him what’s going on. their flight to busan is announced to be delayed for a few minutes due to strong wind turbulence and minhyun is trying to get answers from the other; he actually wants to get busan alive and getting blown up by the lord of the sky for an unknown reason isn’t going to sit well with him.

 

 

 

“seongwoo.” the man finally breaks the silence that followed minhyun’s introduction.

 

minhyun puts the book he has pulled out earlier, smiling at the other. “seongwoo, nice to meet you. who’s your godly parent?”

 

“who cares? it’s not like he’ll be of help in my situation anyway.” seongwoo mutters.

 

 

 

  1. minhyun nods slowly. the other is one of those bitter types. minhyun leaves the man alone for now, understanding where the angst is coming from. it isn’t easy being a demigod. monsters chase after you, taking various forms on their pursuit. minhyun shivers as he remembers an empousa disguising as one of the neighborhood ahjummas, always following minhyun around, taunting and teasing the small child rather than care for it. it doesn’t get any better upon knowing that your own mother sent that creature to test your skills either.



 

minhyun only has a few memories of hecate and not all of them are fond, mostly courteous and polite visits. he supposes that he has it better than his other siblings; hecate has seen a potential in minhyun and has periodically check on his progress with his magic. still, minhyun has never felt the bond that he shares with his step mother to his biological mother and he doesn’t think any amount of magical training can forge that.

 

“oh no.” seongwoo mutters beside minhyun.

 

minhyun focuses on what the captain is saying, understanding dawning on him. their plane is about to take off and minhyun can hear the engines getting ready. seongwoo’s grip on the armrest is almost comically strong, knuckles turning white at the force.

 

the sight makes minhyun’s heart lurch for some reason and without thinking, minhyun takes one of seongwoo’s hand in his, ignoring the panicked look the other sends his way. “it’ll be fine, seongwoo yah. we’ll be fine.” minhyun says as gently as he can.

 

“i don’t think zeus knows that.” seongwoo retorts.

 

“close your eyes and just relax. let me take care of you.” minhyun has to speak louder as the plane heads to the runway.

 

seongwoo just looks at him like he’s crazy, eyes darting between minhyun’s face and the window. “you can’t just tell me to relax!”

 

“seongwoo, trust me.” minhyun says firmly, cupping both of seongwoo’s cheeks as he looks at the other in the eye. “close your eyes and trust me.”

 

seongwoo only stares at minhyun for a minute, pressing his lips tight together when the plane starts to take off.  minhyun almost believes that seongwoo wouldn’t listen to him but an irritated growl from the other is followed by an equally irritated shout. “i can’t believe i’m listening to you!” seongwoo exclaims before squeezing his eyes shut.

 

minhyun laughs, something fluttering in his chest as he takes in the sight of seongwoo with his eyes clamped shut, cheeks fitting minhyun’s hands perfectly. shaking his head, minhyun forces himself to focus, letting his hands serve as a vessel for his magic to flow through. he smiles to himself when he hears seongwoo gasp; it’s  a sign that it’s working.

 

minhyun opens his mind’s eye and sees seongwoo looking around in wonder. he can’t help but grin at the shocked look on the other’s face. minhyun surveys his surrounding, patting himself on the back at how realistic the entire thing looked.

 

“where… where are we?” seongwoo whispers.

 

minhyun looks around at the stretch of island in front of them, the cabin roofs they can see from their spot by the foot of the mountain. he closes his eyes, taking a deep whiff of the air. he can smell the strawberries as well. “seongwoo, welcome to camp half blood.”

 

\--

 

seongwoo can’t stop looking around. he knows it’s just an illusion, probably created by minhyun’s magic. he knows that but it just feels so real. wordlessly, he follows minhyun onto the hill overlooking the camp, eyeing the giant tree on one side. he squints his eyes as he tries to make sense of the creature lounging underneath.

 

“is that…?” seongwoo asks, eyes going wide.

 

minhyun chuckles. “yeah, that’s a dragon.”

 

“holy shit.” seongwoo stares at the dragon, watching as the creature raised his head to their direction as if sensing their presence. “i’ve got to hand it to you. this is amazing, more than amazing! if i didn’t know any better, i’d say this was real.”

 

seongwoo watches as minhyun’s cheeks begin to color, a shy smile painting minhyun’s lips as he lowers his head. “thanks but i guess i managed to make it more realistic because this place is real, to an extent.”

 

“huh? i think i’d know if a place like this exists.”

 

minhyun smiles, leading seongwoo down to the valley. “this is in long island, new york. well, i guess the better term is this was. camp closed down a few years ago so this is only a memory.”

 

“a memory?” seongwoo raises an eyebrow. “yours?”

 

“nope, a friend of mine. her name was nana and she was the daughter of circe so i guess you can see why we got along well.” minhyun’s smile falters. “this was her favorite memory to relive. i actually only learned that skill through her. before, memories were just that for me, some things left in the past.”

 

“why.. why do you talk about her like that? is she….?” seongwoo leaves the question open, unable to say the words himself.

 

“nana’s dead.” minhyun says, almost off handedly. “ironically, it was her own magic that took her. she couldn’t differentiate an illusion to reality anymore. it was horrible to watch.”

 

seongwoo can imagine. imagine having all that power in your hand… but without a dose of reality, what does it matter? nana can push the boundaries of reality as much as she wanted but the human mind can only handle so much. seongwoo can’t imagine how it felt for minhyun to watch someone he admired perish like that.

 

 

“i’m sorry.” seongwoo whispers, weighing the words on his tongue.

 

minhyun shrugs. “it’s the curse of magic. that’s just how it is.”

 

 

seongwoo watches as a thousand emotions go through minhyun’s eyes, not one settling for more than a second. he watches this for a few painful seconds before a mask of indifference settles on minhyun’s face. seongwoo quickly decides that he doesn’t like that expression at all so he changes topics, asking about the camp instead. the distraction works and minhyun eagerly explains about each cabin and their godly parent. seongwoo feels a pang of longing as he sees the cabin designated for him and his siblings; he moves closer, catching the scent of the ocean and begrudgingly smiles at whoever designed this. seongwoo turns to minhyun’s direction, wondering how the other will react upon knowing that his companion is a son of poseidon. however, minhyun’s eyes are transfixed somewhere else, seongwoo following his line of sight. 

 

“nice place.” seongwoo comments, smiling when minhyun chuckles. the two of them continue to stare at the cabin, walls subtly glowing in the morning light. seongwoo steps back when he hears the sound of walls moving, mouth gaping as the cabin re-designs itself. “is your cabin moving?”

 

minhyun nods, waving his hand and with that, the cabin moves back to its former state. “the cabin is designed to change depending on the number of inhabitants. it looks smaller on the outside too.”

 

“that’s way cool. why aren’t the other cabins like that?” seongwoo comments, voice filled with a tinge of jealousy.

 

“not everyone’s parent is the goddess of magic.” minhyun laughs. “some cabins are generally empty as well.” he gestures to the cabins of the big three, making seongwoo wince.

 

 

luckily, minhyun doesn’t notice as he leads the two of them further down the valley. seongwoo looks at the different activities the camp has to offer and feels a longing for a place he didn’t even know existed. how different would things be if they had a place like this as well?

 

“seongwoo?” minhyun says, voice a little uncertain. “hey, are you okay?”

 

seongwoo forces himself to snap out of it, nodding. “i am. sorry, just zoned out for a bit there.” minhyun still looks unconvinced so seongwoo tacks on a smile. “we’re done sightseeing here, right? where to next? paris? london? las vegas?”

 

 

minhyun snorts. “they wouldn’t be as good as the real thing. i’ve never been to those places, no memories to sift through either.”

 

seongwoo is just about to tease minhyun about wasting his magic, not travelling to those places, when minhyun moves closer to him, stepping into seongwoo’s personal space and seongwoo willingly lets him. upclose, seongwoo can see the way the light danced in minhyun’s eyes, noticing how his eyes seem to change color every few seconds. he gasps when they turn a vivid shade of blue, grinning when minhyun laughs at his reaction. seongwoo’s smile softens when he sees the pink flooding minhyun’s cheeks as minhyun takes his hand, intertwining their fingers together.

 

“i can show you something better, seongwoo. let me show you my home.” minhyun whispers.

 

\--

 

there’s a feeling nagging at the back of minhyun’s head. it’s a voice saying that seongwoo is too familiar for a stranger. it’s a voice that gets louder the more time they spend together. still, minhyun ignores that voice and brings seongwoo home. or at least shows it to him.

 

 

night time in busan is almost as lively as night time in seoul. minhyun knows that seongwoo might find it boring, the latter obviously having grown up in seoul but the sparkle in seongwoo’s eyes is too bright for it to be forced. seongwoo is too busy absorbing the sights to notice minhyun watching him, memorizing his features for later.

 

 

“minhyunnie, this is busan, right? i’ve forgotten how beautiful everything is!” seongwoo exclaims excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

 

“you’ve been here before?” minhyun asks with a smile.

 

seongwoo nods. “a few times, yeah. i haven’t been here in awhile though. i missed it.”

 

 

minhyun wants to ask seongwoo more, know about why seongwoo has been here, if there’s someone he visits. he catches himself before he can; they have no right to pry into each other’s lives seeing as they just met on the plane. still, the curiosity nags at minhyun’s mind even as he follows seongwoo.

 

rather than the tour minhyun had in mind, seongwoo is the one to lead them around, showing minhyun different places he’s been to before. minhyun notes that the places are familiar to him as well, most of them places he loves to visit whenever he comes home.

 

“it’s still here.” seongwoo says in an awed voice.

 

minhyun looks around, eyes widening at the familiar tree. “you don’t mean…”

 

 

seongwoo smiles at him, eyes gentle but filled with sadness. minhyun’s eyes grow wide when the other grabs his hand, easily, too easily, lacing their fingers together. the two of them walk in silence, feet moving in harmony as if they had walked this path together before. minhyun knows what awaits them at the end of the path but he still finds himself surprised when they actually emerge from the clearing.

 

 

“seongwoo, how did you…” minhyun says shakily, eyes switching back and forth between seongwoo and the small bookstore in front of them.

 

“someone special once brought me here.” seongwoo speaks in a wistful tone, keeping his gaze fixed on the bookstore. “it’s probably empty, right? or can you bring other people in your illusions as well?”

 

“uh, it’s empty.” minhyun says around the rocks in his throat. the look in seongwoo’s eyes when he mentioned that special someone is making minhyun feel weird, his stomach doing uncomfortable flips.

 

 

seongwoo finally looks at him, eyes even sadder than before as he leads minhyun inside. the interior looks exactly like how it was when minhyun first walked in, with books haphazardly piled on every available surface in various states of used. the old light bulb by the counter still flickers every now and then.

 

minhyun knows that this memory is one that has always filled him with warmth, a small reminder of home that gets him through the days when times are tough but this particular visit is different. he doesn’t really have any experience to compare it to, having brought no one else in this memory before, but somehow, he knows that it’s because it’s seongwoo who he’s sharing it with that makes the difference. seongwoo just somehow fits; it feels like he should be here, like he belongs in this memory. it’s a stupid thought to have about someone you’ve just met but minhyun can’t find any other explanation for it. he’s almost tempted to ask the other about it but he doesn’t want to ruin the beautiful view.

 

seongwoo is almost glowing amidst the lights within the small store, perusing the shelves with an easy smile, touching the spines of the books delicately. he looks like he wants to browse through the books but both of them knows that the books would turn up empty, minhyun’s magic not enough to fill the pages. but at that moment, minhyun wants that more than anything, wants to see how seongwoo looks like while engrossed in a book, wants to hear different poetries come out of those lips. the desire is almost too much for minhyun, his heart feeling a strange pang at the possibility.

 

it is then that seongwoo looks up at minhyun, smiling at him while holding a book in his hands.

 

minhyun gasps.

 

 

“what’s wrong?” seongwoo asks, surprise evident in his voice.

 

minhyun turns away from him, shaking his head. “nothing. i just thought of something.”

 

minhyun can feel seongwoo’s eyes on him but he refuses to turn around. how can he explain what happened? how does he explain the vision that flashed before his eyes? seeing seongwoo with round specs while smiling goofily at minhyun is more realistic than minhyun can handle. he doesn’t even know where that vision came from but its clarity almost seems like a memory.

 

 

“do you want to go? we must be near busan by now. you know, the real one.” seongwoo asks hesitantly, putting the book down.

 

“yeah, you’re right.” minhyun nods, opening the door to the bookstore. “we better go.”

 

 

seongwoo leads the way out, still side eyeing minhyun but politely keeps any questions he has to himself. minhyun follows, trying to shake the image out of his head. he has already taken seongwoo’s hand in his own when another thought strikes him.

 

“i have one last thing to show you!” minhyun exclaims, tightening his grip on seongwoo’s hand.

 

“okay?” seongwoo says unsurely before he breaks out into a laugh. “you look so excited. where are we going? are we going to haeundae beach?”

 

minhyun nods before shaking his head. “yes and no. you’ll see.”

 

“what do you mean?”

 

“just trust me.” minhyun laces their hands together. “take a deep breath, seongwoo.”

 

\--

 

of all the things minhyun can show him, this is not what seongwoo has expected.  he can’t help but gasp out loud as he takes in his surroundings.

 

“remember, this is just a memory.” minhyun reminds him, thumb drawing comforting circles on seongwoo’s hand. “don’t be scared.”

 

“i’m… i’m not scared.” seongwoo finally manages to squeak out.

 

“of course not.” minhyun whispers, squeezing seongwoo’s hand.

 

“this is a memory?” seongwoo asks. “your memory?”

 

“yeah.” minhyun’s voice sounds distant, like the water around them is carrying his voice. “it’s a sort of lost memory, i guess? i don’t know how i remember this or when it happened but i know it’s mine.”

 

 

seongwoo wants to ask more but the words get lodged in his throat. he’s not really sure if he can ask without breaking down into tears.

 

 because this memory is theirs.

 

seongwoo knows their exact position under the haeundae beach, knows how deep they are underwater, knows exactly how strong the waves are above compared to their calm state underwater. seongwoo had taken minhyun out for a late night walk when minhyun had voiced out about how he was wondering what the sea looked like underwater at this time of the night. seongwoo immediately ran to the sea to comply with his boyfriend’s wishes. minhyun had laughed nervously, eyes wide as they continued to sink. seongwoo had reassured his partner over and over again that they were going to be fine inside the bubble he had created but still, minhyun had held onto seongwoo’s hand tightly.

 

he knows when this moment happened because it was one of the last times he has spent with minhyun.

~

 

_“you are not hurting my son ever again.” hecate’s voice echoed within the cave, the threat in her voice evident in her tone._

_“my lady, please. i promise i won’t. just please save him. i can’t lose minhyun.” seongwoo cried, clinging onto minhyun’s shirt._

_“save him? even when he disobeyed me? i never wanted him to join you in your stupid quest. lord poseidon always says you are his next greatest pride  but i do not see it. you’re just as head strong as his other son.”_

_seongwoo could only agree, letting go of minhyun to get on his knees. “please. please, my lady. save him.”_

_“and if i do? what will you be willing to do? what can you give up for my son’s life?”_

_“anything_.”

 

~

 

seongwoo has no regrets about what happened on that day. what price was minhyun’s memory of him against minhyun’s life? he should have expected that it simply wouldn’t end there. minhyun’s father suddenly got a job offer in japan, bringing with him his entire family. seongwoo was left all alone.

 

seongwoo has no doubt that hecate had been thorough when she had deleted her son’s memory so why did minhyun have this memory? given that it has some holes in it, minhyun still shouldn’t have any recollection of this.

 

“you want to know something, seongwoo? even though i have no particular recollection of this memory, i’ve always visited this memory. whenever i feel sad, i go here. whenever i feel lonely, i go here.” minhyun whispers. “it’s weird though. this memory makes me happy but it also makes me sad. maybe because i don’t remember it.”

 

 

“i want to go back.” seongwoo voices out.

 

“huh?” minhyun asks.

 

“take me back. take me out of this illusion.” seongwoo pleads. “please, minhyun.”

 

“seongwoo, what’s wrong? why are you crying?”

 

 

seongwoo shies away from the hand about to cup his cheek. he hasn’t even noticed that he had started crying. he can feel a shift in the air and he allows his eyes to close, ignoring the lurch in his heart as the scenery fades into darkness.

 

seongwoo lets out a loud gasp as they return to reality. minhyun’s worried eyes are the first thing he sees and he stumbles out of his seat in a flash, heading to the plane’s bathroom. once his inside, the plane tilts sharply, reminding seongwoo why minhyun has shown him that in the first place.

 

 

why did the gods have to be so cruel? seongwoo has barely coped with minhyun’s sudden disappearance in his life. the only comfort he had is that seongwoo’s the only one suffering, the only one living with ghosts of the past.

 

but now, he finds out that minhyun has that particular memory. even if there is no particular recollection, the mere fact that minhyun still knows, that his heart still knows that memory gives seongwoo some sort of hope. seongwoo has never allowed himself to feel any hope these past few years.

 

 

 

“seongwoo, are you okay?” minhyun asks when seongwoo slides back in his seat.

 

seongwoo nods, strapping himself down. “i’m fine. i was just dizzy.”

 

 

minhyun looks like he wants to ask more but the captain’s voice announcing their arrival saves seongwoo from any further questions. minhyun has taken seongwoo’s hand in his again and seongwoo doesn’t have the will to pull away. he relishes in the warmth from minhyun’s hand as busan comes into view, the sceneries that minhyun has shown him playing in his head. where does he go from here?

 

\--

 

seongwoo looks visibly calmer as they walk out of the departure area. neither of them have any checked in luggage so minhyun leads them through the airport in silence. seongwoo has not let go of minhyun’s hand so he lets it be.

 

“seongwoo hyung!”

 

minhyun has no choice but to let go of seongwoo’s hand when a group of young men suddenly crowded them, pushing each other to get to seongwoo. minhyun waits for the other to catch his eye but seongwoo is too busy with his reunion to really notice. with a quiet sigh, minhyun slips away, muttering under his breath.

 

“minhyun, wait!”

 

minhyun smiles, turning around. “yes, seongwoo yah?”

 

“making the wind whisper your goodbye? really? that’s a whole waste of power.” seongwoo makes a face, making minhyun laugh.

 

“you were busy.” minhyun answers simply with a shrug.

 

“i’m never too busy for you.” seongwoo replies, his sincerity catching minhyun off guard.

 

minhyun blinks at him. “what do you mean?”

 

seongwoo smiles, rummaging through his pockets before procuring his phone. “i need your number, minhyunnie.”

 

“need?” minhyun raises an eyebrow but he does type in his phone number.

 

“need.” seongwoo says cryptically.

 

“that’s… comforting.” minhyun’s eye catches aron’s familiar face on his peripheral so he slowly backs away. “well, i have to go. text me?”

 

seongwoo nods, smiling up at him. “i will. oh, and min, be careful of the sea, okay? if you’re going to walk with sujin noona there, remember to drink your medicines first.”

 

“i’ll catch you later, minhyunnie.”

 


End file.
